In many known computer remote controlling tools, a user receives into his work station a picture of the display of the remotely controlled computer. When the user performs operations in objects, the operation is transmitted to the remotely controlled computer and an updated picture or part of the picture is sent back to the user's work station, showing the display of the remotely controlled computer after the operation has been performed.
This process may be very slow and inefficient, and may cause many delays and obstacles to fluent work. Therefore, users may refrain from performing major tasks on a remote computer.
Additionally, the known remote controlling tools do not enable adaptations, modifications and/or updates of the display and of objects in the display of the remotely controlled computer in the user's work station.
The known remote controlling tools do not enable targeted advertisements on the display according to the display content of the running program in the remotely controlled computer in the user's work station.
Therefore, a remote access tool is needed which may enable efficient and fast remote controlling of a computer and adaptations of the display of the remotely controlled computer in the user's work station.
Additionally, when a user accesses the remote computer from a relatively small device such as a mobile phone, smart-phone, tablet computer, note-book computer, it may be desired to have a method for adapting the appearance of the remote-controlled application to the device's display. Additionally, it may be desired to control and/or limit access to the remote computer by producing a code adapted to the user's needs.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.